


Commemorate

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Resurrection, moping about getting older, peter is a sap, rhodey and peter are bros, tony is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Tony's had enough birthday parties to last him a lifetime. He can skip it this year, right?(Prompt: Birthdays)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Commemorate

Peter’s phone has been going off for a solid five minutes before he laughs, a short, quickly smothered thing. He doesn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed when Tony glances over and raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the emergency?” Tony asks.

“Oh, it’s— it’s nothing, really,” Peter says. “Uh, Rhodey’s just texting about trying to plan your birthday and telling me about a couple of previous ones.”

“Don’t believe anything he says,” Tony says automatically. Wait. Birthday? 

Nope.

“Ugh, tell him nothing.”

“What?” Peter says.

“Tell him not to do anything. Maybe he’ll listen to you,” Tony says. “I’m over the giant birthday bashes.”

Peter sets his phone down. “You really don’t want to do anything? Not even something smaller?”

“Nah,” Tony says. “At this point, why bother? I’ve had more than enough birthday blowouts, and the last few weren’t even a good time. And it’s not like I need—or even want—presents. I mean, what do you even get a billionaire, right?” He’s heard that more than enough from all kinds of people; nevermind that he doesn't care about the price tag on that sort of thing. 

Peter glances down, quiet for a second, and fuck, Tony shouldn’t have said that. It’s just going to make Peter feel more insecure when there’s no reason for it, when Tony could have just kept his mouth shut. “Besides,” he adds, in a bid for distraction, “I’m getting old. I don’t need to be reminded of that. Maybe I’ll just say I’m fifty-two for the next ten years.”

That gets him a cute little exasperated huff. “Well, maybe you don’t have to do anything for it,” Peter says, “but I’m still going to remember it. It’s still important to me.”

Of course he will; he’s a sap. “Yeah?” Tony says. “And why’s that?”

The look Peter gives him isn’t anything like he expected. It’s soft and raw and sad, almost. “Because it means you made it another year,” Peter says. “It means nothing managed to kill you again. It means you’ve been back for another year and I’ve had another one with you.” He smiles, a tiny little thing. “Maybe I’ll keep getting them, but— I worry. You were already— gone, for so long. I already lost so much time and I know you’re— well. I can’t help wanting to celebrate that a little.”

Tony stares at him. “Kid,” he says, even though Peter hasn’t been one for ages. “Oh, sweetheart. Come here, will you?”

Peter accepts his hug easily, clinging a little, and Tony knows. He was gone longer than Peter was, and he still counts the years since then, still feels another small piece of the ache in his chest ease as the time Peter’s been back surpasses the time he was gone more and more. 

“You can do whatever you want for it,” Tony tells him, turning his head and kissing the edge of Peter’s jaw. “Anything you want to celebrate, if it makes you happy.” 

“You just said you don’t want anything,” Peter says.

“I want to see you happy,” Tony says. “That’s the best present I could get.” 

Peter laughs, softly. “Sap,” he says. “So I should tell Rhodey the orgy is a go?”

“You should tell Rhodey you’re not interested in any of his ideas,” Tony says. “He’s full of terrible ones, why would you listen to anything he says? Besides,” he adds, tilting his head back to look at Peter. “I know you don’t share.”

“Not a chance,” Peter says. Smiles, a little darker. “Maybe I’ll keep you all to myself for the day,” and Tony’s mouth goes dry. 

“Maybe you could,” and it’s entirely possible that Tony’s actually looking forward to this birthday now. 


End file.
